<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast for the chickens by TwoBladeBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784391">Breakfast for the chickens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae'>TwoBladeBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CP9 is a family, Domestic, Gen, Jabra is a chicken dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabra just loves his chickens a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast for the chickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entirely based off of a meme about someone making tiny pancakes for their chickens because "They're good chickens".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What,” Lucci started, voice deep and rough as usual for this time in the morning. “The hell are you doing?”</p><p>He had come to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and maybe a piece of toast to share with Hattori, but didn’t expect to see their kitchen so messy. Further, he didn’t expect to see Jabra in the middle of the whole mess. He was making what looked to be pancakes, albeit way too tiny for a human to consume, completely focused on his task. </p><p>The man turned, a bit of flour stuck to his cheeks. “Oh, you’re awake!” He flashed him a grin, which would be fairly adorable if he wasn’t surrounded by messy bowls and splattered pancake batter. </p><p>“Why are you pointing out the obvious and not answering my question?” He sighed softly, reaching up and petting the top of Hattori’s head with the tip of his finger, “What exactly are you doing in here, besides making a giant mess that you will certainly refuse to clean up?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Jabra reached over, picking up a large plate and tilting it to show him what was on it. “Making pancakes.” </p><p>Lucci stepped closer to the counter, leaning forward to examine the plate further. It certainly was full of pancakes; the man must have been cooking for at least an hour. He cocked an eyebrow, bringing his eyes back up.</p><p>“Jabra, those are tiny. Way too small for anyone here to eat.” Except maybe Hattori, and he wondered if his friend would appreciate one. He gestured to the quarter sized creations, wondering if he had meant to make some kind of new bite-sized pancake. It sounded like a silly idea, but Jabra was a silly man.</p><p>“Well, I never said they were for us.” The younger man scoffed, as if that was obvious in his previous statement. “They’re for my chickens.” </p><p>The kitchen fell silent then, the only sounds coming from Jabra slamming his utensils together as he went about making more tiny pancakes. Lucci walked over to the backdoor, pushing the curtains out of the way to take a look at the backyard. There were at least six chickens trotting around the fenced in area. </p><p>“When did you get more chickens?”</p><p>“Last week.” Jabra responded, once again speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “My little guy was getting lonely, he needed some friends.” He pushed another set of pancakes onto the ever growing pile, nodding to himself. Yeah, that was probably enough. </p><p>“And why the pancakes?” He turned, walking back over to the counter. He reached over and grabbed one, and then another, holding the first up in front of Hattori as an offering. The small bird let out a pleased chirp, beginning to peck at the food. </p><p>“Because they’re good chickens.” Jabra grinned and picked up the plate, holding it close and making his way over to the backdoor. </p><p>“One of them bit me last week.” Lucci replied, following his teammate to the backyard. </p><p>“It was in self defense, I promise.” The younger man grabbed a handful of pancakes, beginning to toss them out into the yard. “They’re good chickens and they deserve it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>